Whitetip's Destiny
by PsychicVampiress
Summary: A female argonain slave comes ashore on Morrowind not knowing she is the Nerevar of legend she finds friends and a new family in Morrowind along the way.
1. Default Chapter

WHITETIP'S DESTINY

CHAPTER 1.

Whitetip had just come ashore in Morrowind the young female argonian was unusual looking she had the usual tannish gray skin of a female but that pebbly hide was covered in soft white feathers only her face, hands and the lower part of her legs were barren, she wore slave clothing and she wore a headdress that had long red ribbons with golden disks on the bottom of the ribbons. Her father was a famous argonian warrior and leader of her tribe but Whitetip had been imprisoned since she was young and her parents were dead. She had met a male named Daggerclaw in prison and they had a child but she had been brought here and her family once more taken from her and sold into slaverey. Then Socius Ergalla had told her she was to be released as long as she found this Caius Cosades guy and followed his orders. She could hardly believe for the first time in her life she had her own money and freedom. "You look lost although it's hard to tell what your kind ever is feeling." A bosmer said. "Who are you?" She asked. " Fargoth and your in Seyda Neen you haven't seen my ring have you?" He asked. "Uh here take it. I found it in a barrel." She said. "Thank you I'll recommend you to Arrille." Fargoth said and wandered off. Whitetip went to the tradehouse and bought an iron claymore and took a job from Hrisskar to find Fargoth's money.

She headed towards the swamp as it was a long time before nightfall.

She jumped over some rocks and came upon a clearing a Kwama maggot leapt at her but the argonian was fast she lashed out with her powerful hind feet and killed the small creature she took the meat from it's body and swallowed it in a single gulp. Having no molars her kind had to swallow stones to grind up their food. She then discovered another body a human. She checked his belongings he was the tax collector. Whitetail turned around and sprinted back towards town back towards the Census and Excise office the townspeople leapt out of the argonian's way. "Socius the tax collector I found him in the swamp...he was dead. I figure he can't have been dead long the body hadn't decomposed much he was killed by a stab wound a dagger most likely." She reported. "Murdered! He was a good man never did anything wrong was the tax money on him I hate to be so crude but it's my job." Socius replied. "Here I found 200 Septums on him." She replied. "How odd that he was murdered and no money taken. Whitetip I have a favor to ask you. I want you to find Proceuss' murderer and bring him to justice murder of a tax collector is punishable by death." Socius said. Whitetip bobbed her head. Then headed to find a murderer. She still had Procciuss' clothing she sniffed his shirt there was the scent of a Dunmer male on the clothing as well as the Imperial's own scent.

Whitetip headed towards some shacks one had the signature odor of the Dunmer scent she went in. "What are you doing here?" Glinith asked. " Are you the one who murdered Procceus and threw his corpse in the swamp?" Whitetip asked with no emotion. "Yeah I am and I'd do it again what's it to you?" Glinith asked. Whitetip drew her sword without answering and got ready to strike. Glynth's eyes widened and he lashed out at the argonain who leapt out of the way and knocked him to the ground with her tail she then pinned him to the ground with a powerful taloned foot then killed him with one blow. She found a ring on him she brought it to Glynth's lover at the lighthouse the dunmer thanked her and gave her some potions. " It's okay he won't hurt anyone else I'm sorry about Procceus." Whitetip said remembering her own mate and son torn away from her. She then headed back to the Census and Excise office where Ergalla gave her 500 septums as a reward. It was getting dark Whitetip went to the light house and stood on the highest balconey and waited for Fargoth to go to his hiding place. She caught sight of him the wood elf couldn't see her but to the argonian he may as well have been wearing dayglo colors. He headed into the swamp and hid his stash. Whitetip leapt from the top of the light house onto a tree and then from the tree onto the ground she shook herself to regain her senses and took off into the small swamp. She looked inside the tree stump and found the gold and a lock pick and the ring. She went back to Arille's Trade house. "Hrisskar I found Fargoth's money in a tree stump in a pond." Whitetip reported handing him the money. The Nord smiled and took 100 septums. "Here you can have a100 septums. Thank's you'd make a good Leigonarre. Any time you need help just call for me." Hrisskar replied. Whitetip bobbed her head in thanks. She went over to the bed that Arrille was letting her sleep in. "You know I think if I make a home here it will be in the swamps I explored today." Whitetip said. "Why live there? The swamp is full of wild beasts." An Imperial said. "Though I know little of my life before enslavement. My people live with nature taking only what they need from it to survive though there are great cities in Argonia most of our race live in tribal communities combining Imperial traditions with our own." Whitetip said. She then went to sleep.

The next morning Whitetip headed out of town to check out the cave she had been told about. She drew her sword and went in she would free the slaves. Though she despised slavery she knew The Empire allowed it though many of the humans despised it as well but these were outlaw slave holders and that made a difference. She would start to build a home in the swamp and go to Balmora to find Caius Cosades. But firs she'd deal with these criminals. The Dunmer woman saw her and rushed her with a chitin dagger. "Slave beast you'll die!" She snareled. Whitetip jumped out of the way and wacked the women with her tail the Dunmer called for help two Dunmer rushed at the argonian. Whitetip slew the first attacker quickly. The mage dunmer unleashed a fireball at her. Whitetip dodged the attack and jumped at the dunmer with her hind feet his neck snapped in a single blow. Meanwhile the last one managed to get a shot in at her Whitetip screeched in pain and fury and saw the attacker. Her only noise was a screeching roar of anger as she dispensed the last enemy. The throwing knife wasn't in deep still she wrapped the area until she could pull it out and mend the wound. She picked up the key and got to the holding cell there were two argonains and a Khajitt. " You're all free!" She exclaimed cutting their chains. One of the argonian's was a male though a little thin he was still pretty attractive. "Who are you?" he asked. "I'm Whitetip. I'm new here." She said. "I'm Okaw this is Banal and Baranan. Thank you for releasing us. You wouldn't mind if we came with you?" Okaw finally asked. "I don't mind I could use friends or a family so sure." She said. "Right we're a family." Banal said. Whitetip and Okaw looked at one another and smiled.


	2. Chapter II The Journey Begins

CHAPTER 2.

Whitetip and her new friends headed towards the Silt Strider port. She had found some clothes in some bags and crates in the caves. "You are very brave to take on those bandits." Banalz said proudly. "She's the bravest little lizard folk I ever met." Barnar added. "They were bandits...outlaws they didn't deserve all that gold much less owning people. My father Longjaw wouldn't stand for slavery and neither can I. If I'm able to rise to a position of power I will do what I can to end all slavery on Tamriel. Many Imperials feel the way I do. In the mean time I must find Caius Cosades in Balmora." Whitetip explained. "That's a nice dream to have no slavery but the dunmer and altmer will never stand for it. You said you were a slave and then a prisoner. What do you remember of Argonia?" Banalz asked. "Very little I was captured when I was very young my dad was killed in the fight and my mother soon after died on the way to prison. I do remember my village was in a beautiful Mangrove swamp our houses were made out of old mangrove trees that had died the village temple was in the oldest tree in the swamp which had a cave under it. Our dead were intered in the deepest part of the cave. That's all I really remember. Nice I get settled here I'd like to build a house in the swamps of the Bitter Cost region." Whitetip explained.

"I've never seen an argonian with feathers before do you have a hard time swimming?" Barrdago asked. "I don't know why I have feathers some people in prison said it's because I'm a Chosen One and meant for a great destiny beyond a life in chains. Others saw me as a freak or as a menace to their ways. Eventually I was kept isolated by the Imperials for my own protection. As for swimming actually they keep me warm in the water and the water runs right off of them and they never get wet. I do have to preen them a lot though. An Imperial scholar said only 1 argonian in 1,000 will be occasionally born with feathers. He told me our ancestors had feathers long ago before the mammalian people's ancestors evolved when reptiles of all sorts ruled all of Tamriel." She explained.

The little band came up to the Silt Strider a dunmer woman was Mahout. "Ah yes it's you. We were told to allow you to travel for a lower fare than normal. The others have to pay the regular fare though." The Dunmer woman explained. The 3 newly freed slaves had no money only the clothes they'd gotten from the crates in the cave. "Here this should cover them all." Whitetip said handing the Dunmer woman enough gold for her new friends. "All right everyone whose going to Balmora please board now. We'll leave in five minutes." The Dunmer said. The four got in the passanger section and the Mahout climbed on and the giant insect lumbered away from the port. They were on their way to Balmora and Whitetip had an even greater journey ahead of her that she didn't even know about. She wondered what would they do with her friends if they found they were slaves. She wouldn't let them be taken from her as her family had been before. "Don't worry about us Whitetip I hear Balmora's pretty good to people like us. We'll fit right in." Okaw said as if reading her mind. "I hope you're right." She said. The two looked at each other for a few minutes then looked away. Barrdago noticed this. "Banalz I think love is in the air." The tiger Khajitt smirked to Banalz. "Their not the only ones Barrdago." Banalz reminded him. Barrdago and Banalz had fallen in love with one another while in bondage. Okaw was Banalz's nest brother older by 2 years. He was the only family she had her father Hides-His-foot and her mother had been sold to separate slavers long ago.

The travelers rode off not knowing the adventures that awaited them and their new bond would be put to the ultimate test.


	3. Chapter III A Home and a Purpose

CHAPTER 3.

The 4 travlers finally got off in Balmora, Whitetip had never seen anything like it. " It's beautiful I've never been to a city before." Whitetip gasped. "You said you needed to find Caius Cosades?" Barrdago asked. Whitetip bobbed her head in response to the Khajit's question. Baardago was a Senche-tiger also known as Senche-raht his stripes were very bold though he had been starved his coat was still shiny and healthy and his every move had that familiar predatory grace one associates with cats. Back in his homeland he had been the son of a great leader, his father had died while protecting him his father's brother who loved his nephew like his on son raised him until that day Baardago stayed to far from the lair and was captured and sold into bondage for years now he'd been seeking a way to escape so he could return to his homeland and take his place as his pack's leader. Banalz knew that when Baardago left for Elsweyr she'd follow him too. Banalz was gray seafoam in color with pale blue markings on her muzzle and back with darker dull blue markings in them all the way to her tail, she had three short spikes on her head each with and iron ring on it, her underside was pale gray, She was wearing the green and yellow shirt and yellow common skirt the group had found in the cave. The entire group was bedraggled looking.

"Baardago do you know where he is?" Whietip asked. "I think...I'm not sure cause I heard this off a bosmer fellow a while ago he lives across the river in the northeastern most house in the city." Baardago replied. "Then we'll look there." Whietip replied. The group reached the bunker a while later. Whietip walked up and knocked on the door. An Imperial man opened the door. He was in his late 40's but was very healthy looking for his age seeing as he had no shirt on. "Who are you guys?" He asked. "I'm Whitetip and these are my friends. I have orders from the Emperor to report to you." Whitetip tried to explain. "Really, mind if I have a look at those papers?" He asked. "Sure, here they are." Whietip said. "You can all come in let me put my shirt on first...Now it says here Whitetip you're to obey my orders. Are you ready to do that?" Caius asked. Whietip decided she had nothing to lose and she'd best return the emperor's kindeness for getting her out of prison. "Yes sir." She replied gently. " Welcome aboard agent Whietip you're now a member of the Blades, we're an Intelligent based organization on gathering evidence, information and data on the enemies of the Empire. Our offical outfit is in the Imperial Capitol in Cyrodil." Caius replied shaking her hand. Whitetip realised that she had been rescued from slavery and placed into the prison for her own safety. The Empire wanted her to do something important for them. She wondered what made her so special she was a mere slave. However she had just been given a new purpose in life. She had always respected and upheald the laws of the Empire for she knew Uriel Septum was a generous man and a good leader. He was making efforts to try to outlaw safety but the altmer and dunmer senators ruled against his ideaology.

"Well first I want you to get you and your friends some new clothes, get yourself a decent weapon, go to the Blades Trainers and join a few guilds. I'd suggest the South Wall Guild, The Balmora Fighters Guild or the Mages Guild and Hlaalu house. Also tragically Ondres Nerano a Hlaalu member has passed away, but before he did he was a great supporter of our most recent mission because of his religious beliefs, in his will he left his home and entire fortune to you Whitetip. He would've wanted to meet you in person but it wasn't meant to be." Caius answered giving the four each 200 septums. "I've never been left anything why would a complete stranger want to leave me a slave of all things his fourtune?" Whietip asked surprised. "I don't know although he mentioned something about an argonian solider saving his life and Ondres wanted to pay him back...anyway Whietip you're dismissed. After you've received your training and are a little more knowldegeble about Morrowind you may come back to me for your first mission. You may go now." Caius said saluting her. "Yes sir! " She replied. She nodded to her companions and the left to find their knew home.

Finally they came upon Nerano manor. "Is that it?" Banalz asked. "Yes our new home...for now." Whitetip said. They opened the door and went in. For the first time in her life Whietip had, friends, freedom, a home and a real occupation. Little did the weary group know someone had been watching them it was an argoniaon named Surya she was a very powerful member of Dunmer temple but she had a dark secret that even her fellow priests and priestesses didn't know about. She was a spy for Dagoth Ur, She knew if Whietip lived her master's plans would surely fail and fail the must not for Surya and several others knew their very souls depended on it.


	4. Chapter IV A Sinister Plot Reveiled

CHAPTER 4.

Surya hurried to a cave right near the temple, the temple clerics didn't know about this cavern as Surya and the other members of the Balmora Daedric Cult had concealed it with many spells all the clerics did know was that black magic was at work and too close for comfort. Surya was a striking looking argonian her body was a vibrant crimson, her head was black as ebony, with a yellow band running across the back of her head behind her eyes down to her lower jaw, her back had triangular black markings with yellow patches in them, adding to her sinster appearance were eyes that weren't the usual red, yellow, brown, orange, green or sometimes blue of most argonian's eyes but her eyes were silver with slitted black pupils like a snakes where as most argonain's pupils were more like a hawk's, velociraptor's or a tyrannosaur's, but Surya's held no trace of warmbloodedness, her claws were black, long and sharp, she wore black robes and clothing when not in the presence of the Temple Clerics. Her head spikes were also black she had three that she'd been born with and four more short black spikes had been implanted on her head a little like Darth Maul. "Ah sister Baya what news do you bring usss?" a male argonain asked. Baya was Surya's true name that only her fellow Daedric worshipers called her or knew her by. The male argonian was the only other argonain in this chapter and was Surya's mate his name was Nduli he was mainly tan his head also black except for a tan wedge shaped marking on the end of his muzzle, He had two nasal horns both black the first one was larger, long and deadly sharp the second behind the first was smaller but just as deadly he also had sharp blade like eyes crests, along his back was an orange strip running the entire length to his tail along this strip were large black patches, he had two straight black horns even these normal male argonain features were twisted by evil, his eyes were pale yellow and feral looking, he wore Daedric Armor and was armed by a Daedric shortsword, claymore and crossbow.

The others were 2 Khajitt and seven Dunmer. " I saw her the Nerevar has arrived. She is covered with pure white feathers and travels with two argonians and a Khajitt. She's taken up residance at Nerano manor." Baya replied. "Exssscelent Baya. Thisss argonain isss a threat to our master we musst kill her at once." Nduli proclaimed in his hissing speech. "Calm yourself Nduli she will be delt with but we must no more about her, her friends, her family, her weaknesses anything that can be used against her. Then when the right time arrives. You'll finish her!" Shetani the dunmer leader ordered. The sinister agents all left.

Whitetip and her friends would soon find Morowind wasn't as nice as it seemed and they would need many more allies to combat this threat to Whitetip and to the very planet itself or all might be lost.


	5. Chapter V The Dwarven Tomb of Doom

I pay homage to "Indiana Jones" in this Chapter just because I love George Lucas and it fit with the mission of recovering a scared artifact from a booby trapped ruin.

CHAPTER 5. WHITETIP AND THE RAIDERS

OF THE DWEMER PUZZLE BOX

Whitetip rose the next day at her new home at Nerano manor. The young argonian hoped she'd one day meet Nerano's relatives to thank them for giving their loved one's house and possessions to her. As both argonians and elves of all types were long lived though argonian's beat the elves by being able to live up to 2000 years old part of their dragon/ saurian heritage she'd have plenty of time to find Nerano's family. She put on the clothes he'd left for them. She went downstairs to see Banalz was making breakfast. " Okaw got some rats and kwama foragers during his hunt this morning. Before we were enslaved Okaw was a hunter I was training to be an enforcer and an ordinator for the Imperial Legion. I sent my commanding officer Darius a note that I was freed from illegal bondage by you Whitetip. He's coming to thank you persoanly. When he comes I must return to my duty but I'll get the legion to support your cause if I can Whitetip." Banalz explained. " Wow I never knew of an argonian ordinator before. I have to find Hasphalt Antabolus and get my first mission. Does anyone want to come with me?" Whitetip asked.

" I'll come!" Baardago replied. " Count me in as well." Okaw added. " I'll come as well." Banalz replied. The former slaves now had real clothing on and were looking less malnourished by the day. The four friends set off to the fighters guild where Haphalt told Whitetip she must recover a Dwemer puzzle box from a nearby Dwemer ruin. He warned them about a battle mage Snowy Grandus who'd taken up residence at the ruin with his band of outlaws to loot the scared ruin of its valuables and run a business on selling illegal ebony. Each of the friends had bought a weapon Okaw carried a crossbow with steel bolts, Banalz was armed with a spear and an ax, Baardago with a Tanto and a Wakigzashi and Whitetip had her Dai Katana and a regular katana with her. Hul the pauper saw them and came over. " Where are you off to?" she asked. " We're getting an artifact for a friend from a nearby Dwemer Ruin called Ankgard. Do you know how to get there?" Whitetip asked. " I'll show you I know these hills like the back of my hand. Just let me grab my staff and I'll show you the way." Hul replied. The female argonian pauper ran off to her hovel and came back with a battered up bo staff and an old iron dagger that had rust and chips on the blade but was still sharp. She also had a makeshift haversack with rope and other necessities in it. " This way follow me." She beckoned heading for the entrance to the city by the silt strider port. Hul led them past Fort Moonmoth they stood at a fork in the road. " We go this way there's a bridge watch out for Snowy Grandus he's a battle mage and has real powerful spells. We'd best be cautious." Hul explained. They came upon a bridge sure enough was an Imperial battle mage he came charging at them. " Everyone attack at once and overwhelm him it's our only hope!" Banalz ordered. Having originally been in the Imperial Legion she had the most knowledge about battle tactics. Okaw fired his crossbow at the mage. Okaw now that he was no longer malnourished Whitetip could see how attractive his was his scales were similar in color to his sister's only more vibrant and flashy seeing as he was male, his horns were sharp and healthy and his frill was bronze in color with golden flecks in it. His dewlap ( a loose piece of skin on the throat common in male reptiles) had already turned orange showing he was a sexually mature male. On his nose was a small horn sort of like a triceratops' nose horn.

Whitetip slashed at the mage with her dai katana a sand storm had kicked up during the battle. Not used to having sand being blown at her Whitetip got some in her eyes and screeched in irratation and anger as her nicitating membranes worked to clear the sand and shield her eyes. That momentary hesitation was all Snowy needed and he swung at her with his war hammer she heard the noise and was able to dodge but he got her on the arm she fell off the bridge and grabbed on to the edge with her clawed hands but was slipping. She screamed as she slipped. " Whitetip!" Okaw yelled in fear for her. Not considering his own safety he leapt at Snowy knocking him into the chasm sending him to his death. " Help I can't hold on any longer!" Whitetip yelled. She was about to fall when Okaw grabbed her by the right arm and pulled her to safety. " Are you okay Whitetip?" Okaw asked. Whitetip hugged him fiercly afraid to let go. She looked at him and the two kissed. " Well I hate to break up this moment but we have to find this Dwemer Puzzle box of yours." Baardago replied. Okaw and Whitetip looked at one another and smiled Whietip turned to Baardago. " Let's go get it. Hul are there any more like him? Hasphat said criminals were working from this place. " Yes my friend Nilana Dren told me the other day it's a real shame that some people have no respect for the ancient ruins and use them as lairs for evil." Hul replied. " You know Dren's daughter? What's she like?" Okaw asked. Dren was known for being unmercifully brutal to his slaves. " She's not like her father at all she says when she inherits his land she will set the slaves free and hire paid workers she also aims to put an end to his moonsugar smuggling business he is also in. For a native dunmer she respects outlanders unless they defile her people's scared areas. She loves history and to her the knowledge behind every ancient artifact there is worth more than all of the gold in Tamieriel. Right know she's exploring the Black Swamps of Argonia trying to learn the argonian's chief deites as nothing is known to non-beast folk about our ways and religion." Hul replied.

The group came upon a crank Whitetip cautiously walked up to it and pushed it. Suddenly there was a low rumbling sound the five of them looked and saw two huge stone doors to a ruin of some sort opening slowly. " Let's go before they close again." Whitetip called out. The group went in they quickly dispatched the two lackeys they made there way carefully through the ruin light filtered down in some parts. Baardago was about to cross when Banalz and Whitetip stopped him. " What?" He asked. Banalz rook out a piece of fruit and threw it into the light all of a sudden several poison tipped darts struck the piece of fruit by the time it hit the ground it looked like a pincushion. " Trapped the Dwemer didn't want their tombs, cities or temples plundered so with their ingenuity they laid many traps to deter robbers." Hul explained. For her social standing Hul knew more than most paupers and commoners as she was friends with Nilana Dren had been taught to read and write. Her mate Only-he-Stands-There was a healer and now brought them a good income. Even if he was a thief. They got to the doors going into the Hall of Hollow Hand which is the room the box was said to be in. Hul pressed the right lever and the doors opened. All of a sudden a human smuggler stood there he held a short sword and had an evil grin on his face he brought the sword up and was about to charge when several bolts got him in the chest and he fell to the ground. They looked and Okaw causualy put his crossbow away. They entered the room Whietip saw the puzzle box on the shelf. She saw several stones that if stepped on would release more traps she stepped around them and carefully removed the box and put it in her bag. The group started to exit the chamber when all of a sudden the stones moved down into the ground.

" RUN!" Baardago yelled. The group started to run towards the exit all of a sudden several rocks including a real big one came out of the ceiling and rolled after them. The five jumped a pit with spikes for impaling in it the boulders fell into the pit the door to the outside was slowly closing. The darts came flying out at them but they managed to dodge the darts. They jumped and made it out just as the doors closed behind them. They all looked back at the Dwemer tomb then at each other and all laughed. " Did you get it?" Okaw asked. " Sure did! Let's get this thing back to Haspaht so I can deck him." She replied showing them the Dwemer Puzzle box. The group then headed back to Balmora to give Hasphat his box and so Whitetip could receive her next mission.

Meanwhile Darius and several Imperial Legion officers were on their way to Balmora to thank Whitetip for the rescue of Banalz of the Death's Head Garrison. Nduli and several lackeys were watching them. Nduli signaled to his henchmen and the daedric worshipers unleashed boulders onto the unsuspecting troops. The Imperial Legionares ran but only Darius and four of his men made it out alive. " That was no ordinary rock slide. Someone caused it. Find them and bring either their person or their treacherous heads back to me." Darius ordered. The leigonares searched but found no trace of the attackers. " What do we do Sir?" Brute Lycanus asked. " We'll hold a ceremony for our fallen brothers and sisters when we get to Balmora I'll contact the Emperor to tell him about this. I have a suspiscion it's part of a plot to slay the Nerevarine. If so we must do what we can to make sure they don't succeed or all may be lost." Darius replied.

Next up Banalz and Baardago head back to Gnisis with the Death's Head Legion so Banalz can conitinue her training and Whitetip unknowingly makes friends with one who wishes to destroy her will the double agent be revealed in time? Find out next time in chapter 6 of Whitetip's Destiny.


End file.
